1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to a tape dispenser with a reel brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional hand-held tape dispenser is provided with a reel to mount a tape roll thereon for free rotation and a cutter to cut off a tape of the tape roll. To benefit the cutter cutting the tape off, the tape has to been tensioned so that a free-rotational reel cannot provide the tape a predetermined tension. An improved tape dispenser provides a brake on the reel so that the reel may tension the tape for cutting.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tape dispenser 90 having a base 91, on which a bore 92 and an axle 93 are provided, a brake device 94 and a reel 96. The brake device 94 has a post 95 and a C-shaped clip. The brake device 94 is fitted to then axle 93 and has the post inserted into the bore 92, so that the brake device 94 cannot rotate. The reel 95 is fitted to the axle 93 and the clip of the brake device 94 presses a hub of the reel 95 so that the brake device 94 may provide the reel 95 a resistance when the reel 95 rotates.
This conventional tape dispenser must drill the bore 92 on the base 91 that the bore 92 will be left for nothing when the brake device 94 is damaged.